gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Suzuki GSX-R/4 Concept '01
|engine = Suzuki Hayabusa 1.3L inline-4 |torque = 101.98 ft-lb |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 3550 mm |width = 1730 mm |height = 1010 mm |displacement = 1299 cc |pp = 491 PP }} The Suzuki GSX-R/4 is a concept car that first appears in Gran Turismo Concept, and has appeared in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Made to resemble a Le Mans Class racer, its name is derived from the fact that the engine is from Suzuki's GSX1300R Hayabusa sport bike. Colors The Suzuki GSX-R/4 is available in seven color options: * GSX-R/4 Red Metallic * GSX-R/4 Yellow Metallic * GSX-R/4 Blue Metallic * GSX-R/4 White * GSX-R/4 Silver Metallic * GSX-R/4 Dark Gray * GSX-R/4 Black In-game description Suzuki is among the world's foremost producer of motorcycles, specializing high-performance sports bikes. To showcase its involvement with these bikes, Suzuki created the GSX-R/4 concept car, which was unveiled at the 2001 Frankfurt Motor Show. As the name suggested, it was a 4-wheeled version of their GSX-R Super Sports bike. It was built on a custom-designed aluminium space frame, onto which panels made from recycled materials were bolted. The exposed aluminium bolt bar located behind the driver,and the red, black and yellow coloring mimicked the GSX-R sports bike. The vehicle was compact, measuring 131.8 inches long , 68.1 inches wide and 39.7 inches high, but what was most notable about the GSX-R/4 was its curb weight of 640kg. The vehicle was powered by 1.3 liter DOHC inline-4, the same powerplant used in the Hayabusa motorcycle.mounted amidships. It produced 173 BHP and featured an 11,000-rpm redline. Shifting was performed through a 6-speed sequential gearbox. The instrument panel included a unique advanced navigation system. In addition to the usual navigation functions, engine setting could be configured on its small monitor, and the driver could enjoy driving around a race track via simulations supervised by international rally driver "Monster" Tajima. The GSX-R/4 was the ideal track vehicle because it was a sports car in it's purest form, and one that motorcycle enthusiasts, as well as car enthusiasts, could appreciate. Handling Thanks to its light weight, the car can take many corners flat-out, and the engine has a lot of power behind it despite being under 200HP. Tune it up all the way, however, and it will be able to do well even against high-tier sports cars, though this is due more to its extreme grip level than anything else. Either way, it is amazingly light on tires - a good thing for long sports car races. Acquisition GT Concept The player can unlock this car by winning a Professional Level race at Swiss Alps in reverse. GT4 Players can win this car by beating the Suzuki Concepts race, but it can be difficult due to the large amount of GSX-R/4s in the race. GTPSP This car can be bought from the dealership for 500,000 Credits. GT5 Players should win the B-Spec Formula GT Championship or buy it at the Used Car Dealership. It costs around 125,000 Credits. GT6 It can be bought from the Suzuki dealership for 125,000 Credits. Although it has a detailed interior, this car doesn't have a gallery view, as it kept its simplified look from GT5. Trivia *In Gran Turismo Concept, this car was originally allowed to have dirt tyres. *If this car is used in races in Gran Turismo Concept, the opponents will use the same car, seemingly making it a one-make race. *In Gran Turismo 4, this car cannot be sold, only discarded from the garage. *In Gran Turismo 5, it is possible to repaint the car, but the ability to do so was removed in Gran Turismo 6. *In PlayStation 2 era games, the car features an unique driver model featuring a red helmet not used on any other open-top cars. Notes Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Suzuki Concept Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Open Cockpit Cars Category:Level 8 Cars Category:Concept Cars Category:Track day only